Present from the Past
by Ybanabi
Summary: Join Lily and her friends in their 5th year, and find out the romance slowly unfolding with a certain James Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all the things that u recognize in this story belongs to JK Rowling, and I owe it all to her or else I wouldn't be writing this now..**

Present from the past

They were closing in and she knew it. The darkness seemed to last an eternity. Her breath was unstable.

'Ex…ex…' she tried, she was so scared.

Closer and closer. She took a deep shuddering breath.

'Ex…expec…expec…' she couldn't do it. She had never learnt it properly anyway. She just remembered James, Sirius and Remus talking about it once. Something about a happy memory, deep breaths and chocolate. She didn't see where the chocolate came in, but she took a deep breath.

They were closing in. Her back hit the wall behind her. She racked her brain for a happy memory. Then she realized, in the back of her mind, she was already thinking about her friends; The Mauruders and the girls. She brought the thought forward and concentrated on it.  
The cold was unbearable. A strange sound was coming from the darkness ahead.

She took another deep breath, this time it didn't shudder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of her friends, as she screamed with all her might, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

She opened her eyes wide and sat bolt upright in her bed. Her sheets were tangled all around her and her hangings were half torn apart.

'Chocolate?' Lily turned to see a worried looking Alice holding out a piece of chocolate in her hands.

'Thanks'

'No problem'

As Lily ate the chocolate, she looked around to see who else was gawping at her. It turned out all the occupants of the dormitory were standing around her bed looking worried.  
There was Alice, with her straight, shoulder length, light brown hair looking sort of floppy. (the hair I mean..)

Her grey eyes were wide in fear. Her lips had gone all white to match the colour of her face. She was wearing a long, pale pink, silk night dress, under a maroon dressing gown. Lily realized she was sucking on some chocolate too, to calm her nerves.

Next to Alice stood Sarah Wright. She had bright electric blue eyes that were much too big for her face. Like Alice, her eyes were wide (wider than usual) in fear. She had a small thin face with rosy cheeks. She had wavy, dark brown-nearly black hair about chin length. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and track pants. She was a really pretty, brave, smart and adorable person.

Sitting a the edge of the bed was Jyocka Blossom. She was a dark skinned girl with bright turquoise coloured eyes. Small strands of dark brown, pleated hair covered her head. She wore a bright red, stripy pajama bottoms and an orange tank top. Like the others, worry was etched into her face.

On the left of Lily was Katrean Ysylyan. Kitty for short. She had copper curls with natural golden highlights. She always showed her emotion through her eyes. The way the moonlight shone on her pale face made it look translucent. She was wearing a baby pink tank top and pink girl-boxers with blue polka dots.

Lily stared into Kitty's big, round, hazel eyes, and knew that she too was worried. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

'So, are you going to tell us what happened, or do we have to ask?' Kitty gave Lily a questioning look.

'It's honestly nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep.' Lily gave them an unconvincing smile.

'"Nothing to worry about?"' Sarah said in a hollow voice, 'Your sheets are soaked through with sweat.'

'Yeah, and you were thrashing around for about ten minutes.' Jyocka added.

'And we couldn't wake you' Alice said in a small voice.

'You guys are making it sound worse than it is'

'No…we're not' said Kitty.

Jyocka broke the silence.

'So tell us what happened'

'What's going on?' Sarah said.

'You guys aren't going to stop until I tell you right?'

'Uh-huh' they all chanted.

'Well..Ok. It was just a nightmare. That's it. Ok?'

'No, not Ok.' Jyocka glared at Lily, 'We didn't want to tell you but we've been hearing you mutter in your sleep since we got here last week.'

'And we couldn't wake you.' Alice said in her small voice.

'Really?' Lily had been having these dreams, but she didn't know people heared her mutter. She blushed a little.

'Yup. You would just start saying random stuff like "cold, dark, life, happiness, gone, spell" and…' Kitty hesitated, 'die'

'Oh'

'So what are these nightmares about?' Sarah questioned.

'Dememtors. You know at the end of last year, we learnt about Dementors and then we did boggarts? Well, my boggart turned into a Dementor, and it looked so realistic.' She was starting to sob. 'I got so scared. And I never learnt the spell, so if I ever face one…' her voice trailed off.

The girls leaned closer. Alice put her arm around Lily and Kitty held her hand. Jyocka and Sarah kneeled closer to her on the bed.

They all gave Lily watery smiles.

'You know we're here for you'

'Always'

'Forever'

'Together'

'Thanks you guys. You mean the world to me.' She returned their watery smiles.  
Kitty stifled a yawn. Sarah and Jyocka attempted to cover their yawns but failed.

'Right. I've kept you all up too long. Go to bed, now!' she gave them a smile.

'You sure you're o-o-ok?' Alice gave a yawn too.

'Yes, now, bed. All of you.'

**Ok, so now you've read my very first story on fanfiction..well please please please review! Tell me everything that u thought that was good or bad, anything… thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter…**

**Hope you enjoy it... Please please review if you like it or not… that would definitely help me out on my story… Thanks… Well here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: any characters that are recognized are not mine; they belong to the awesome JK Rowling… Without her, I would have no story over here...**

**Enjoy…**

Lily got up early and got dressed. When she got out the bathroom, she saw the other girls getting up and pulling robes out of their trunks.

'Morning' Lily gave a smile.

'Hey, how are you?' Alice returned a concerned smile.

'I'm good.' They were still unconvinced. 'Really!'

'Ok, sure. Hey lets meet in the common room in ten minutes?' Sarah suggested.

They all agreed.

'Good.' Sarah said.

Lily reached in her school pack for her Potions book, DADA book and some parchment, ink and

a quill.

She left the other girls to get ready, and took the steps down to the common room.

She headed towards her normal seat near the fire. Once there, she found all four Marauders snoring loudly in the arm chairs. Some third years, sitting at the other end of the room, were sniggering and whispering about the snoring lumps.

Lily shook back the sleeve of her robes to look at her watch. It was rimmed with emeralds and white crystals. It had six hands; two to tell the time and she still hadn't figured out what the other four did.

Sometimes, it would start spinning wildly so that she could hardly read the time. Other times, it would stay the same for weeks. A few times, it had flipped out of the glass and to the other side of the watch.

The watch was given to her by Kitty, who had gotten it from a store in Russia, near her grandma's house. At the moment, it read, 7:07.Lily smiled to herself; she was going to have some fun.

She pointed her wand to her throat, 'Sonorous'

'AND MCCULBER HAS THE SNITCH, SLYTHERIN WIN! 370 TO 0!'

'WHAT!' James awoke with a start, wide-eyed.

'THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!' Sirius boomed.

'I SHALL DIE OF SHAME!' James yelled.

'Quietus'

All four heads spun round to see Lily grinning.

'Good Morning!' Lily said cheerfully, 'What you been up to?'

'Nothing' replied all four at once.  
Lily surveyed them closely. It was a full moon last night and she knew that Remus was a werewolf, but they didn't know that she knew.

James had a thin cut above his left eyebrow with dried blood which had trickled halfway down his cheek. There was a bruise under his right eye. His hair was more messed up than usual, with bits of dirt and sand in it; as if he was rolling on the ground. There were scratches all over his robes.

Peter was as chubby and watery-eyed as always. His teeth looked like they were jutting out, almost similar to a rats'. He, too, had several cuts down the side of his face. His left eye was red; bloodshot. He also had sand and dirt in his hair, and rips in his robes.

Sirius was just as bad, if not worse than the other two. His ear looked as if someone tried to bite it off. There were three scratches down the right side of his jaw line. His right sleeve was half ripped off.

Remus was worst off out of them all. Both his eyes were bloodshot, and the skin around his eyes was baggy and dull. He had scratches running from the side of his left eye to his chin. There was a muddy hoof mark on his right cheek, right next to a bite mark.

Lily could not help but saying, 'What on earth have you guys been up to?'

'Never you mind, Evans.' James retorted.

'See you at breakfast.' Sirius got up and limped over to the boys' dormitory. The others followed suit.

'Boys' Lily muttered after they had disappeared behind the door.

She sat down and began her 12 inch essay on Poly juice potion.

After breakfast, the Marauders and the girls headed down to double Potions, with the Slytherins and Professor Slughorn.

They went down to the dungeons and lined up, opposite the Slytherins, outside the classroom.

The door opened. A belly emerged, followed by the rest of the jubilant Slughorn.

'Hello class! Come in, come in!'

The Marauders and the girls took their usual seats in the second row.

'Now, I would like you all to open your books to Page 56 in "Advanced Potion Making" and I want you to attempt making the potion, Draught of Living Death. I do not expect any of you to get it perfect, but some of you may get close' He gave a wink to Lily and Severus.

'You have exactly one hour. Start now!'

Slughorn walked around and occasionally sniffed some cauldrons. He looked mesmerized by some and cringed at others. (James had somehow managed to make his potion as thick and hard as concrete. He had to start again.)

Snape was scribbling in his copy of "Advanced Potion Making". Lily saw him do odd things, like squash the bean with a silver knife instead of cutting it. Lily was astonished to see how much juice the little bean emitted.

Lily then followed whatever Snape did and was surprised by the outcome. Her potion was so clear that she could not tell it apart form water.

'Times Up!'

Professor Slughorn walked around everyone and saved Snape and Lily for last.

'Ahh, it is so clear. Hmmm. Very nice. We shall see if Ms. Evans can beat that.' Slughorn walked over to Lily. Snape had a very ugly smirk on his face.

'Oh my.' Slughorn looked blank, possibly too surprised for words.

'Severus, I am sorry to say, but Ms. Evans has outdone you yet again.'

The smile vanished from Snape's face and reappeared on Lily's.

'Take fifty points for Gryffindor!' He dropped his voice to a whisper,' Ms. Evans, I would like to have a word with you'

**Well I hope you liked it…**

**It's not much but I'm planning the second chappy to be a bit longer…**

**Sorry for some of the errors in the story, like the book they used in potions is not the right one for that year… but apart from that, what did YOU think about it?**

**Well please review, its really annoying when I know I have this many hits, but I only get little reviews… anyway, PLEASE review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**D**

**xxxx**


End file.
